Gravity
by embraceddreams
Summary: Gadis keturunan klan yang dikutuk oleh bangsanya sendiri diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda yang ternyata adalah putra mahkota dan terpaksa mengikat kontrak pernikahan yang diikat oleh nyawa. bad at summary. Ichiruki and a bit Ichihime
1. Chapter 1 : Kebebasan

Disclaimer : Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo

Rated : K

Author Note : karya perdana, akan banyak ditemukan Typo, OOC, dan segala macam kenistaan lainnya. cobalah untuk sedikit bersabar *smirk*

* * *

"Aku benci hidupku…"

pikiran itu melintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Sambil tertunduk, ia membiarkan rambut hitam menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Perutnya lapar, sangat lapar. Dari kemarin ia tidak diberikan apapun untuk dimakan. Kedua tangan kurus gadis itu terikat oleh sepasang borgol berkarat. Di ujung borgol tersebut terpasang rantai yang menjulur sampai ke bawah gerobak yang disambung pada tulang roda. Sudah dua hari Rukia berada di dalam kurungan gerobak. Setelah penyergapan kemarin, ia pikir ia beruntung karena berhasil melarikan diri dari para serdadu itu, namun ternyata apa yang dialaminya malah jauh lebih buruk dari saudara-saudaranya. Ia tertangkap oleh para penjual budak. Kini para penjual budak itu mengikatnya seperti binatang dan membawanya ke pasar budak.

Panas matahari masuk melalui celah antara teralis bambu yang mengurungnya. Langsung menghujam tenguk porselen sang gadis, namun ia tidak bergeming. Ia sudah tidak peduli apa-apa lagi. Entah itu sakit, entah itu rasa terbakar panas matahari, ia sudah tidak mau menolaknya lagi. Terlahir dari klan terkutuk membuatnya banyak menderita. Semenjak kecil ia harus melarkan diri demi nyawanya. Pergi dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain, tanpa sekalipun mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada apapun. Keluarganya, temannya, saudaranya, pergi satu persatu. Meninggal, tertangkap dan dibunuh, ataupun sakit karena tidak kuat menjalani perjalanan panjang. Kini, ketika berada di titik ini, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi untuk apa dia hidup. Tidak! Sebenarnya sejak awal pun ia tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya untuk terus bertahan.

Braak… g

erobak terhentak kedepan, sepertinya salah satu roda mengenai batu yang cukup besar. Tubuh Rukia terjatuh ke depan dan menelungkup. Seorang penjual budak yang bertubuh kurus memandang Rukia.

"Hei, apa kau mati, hah ? " ucapnya kasar.

Rukia tidak merespon sedikitpun. Melihat hal itu, si penjual memanggil temannya yang mengendarai gerobak di depan.

" Yammy, berhenti sebentar ! " mendengar namanya di panggil, pria itu pun menengok. "Ada apa ? Szayelporro ? " tanyanya dengan malas.

"Wanita itu sepertinya mati ! " Szayelporro menunjuk Rukia dengan gusar, Yammy langsung turun dari tempat duduknya di belakang kuda dan segera menuju ke kurungan bambu untuk melihat keadaan barang dagangannya. Betul saja, gadis berambut hitam itu sedang terlungkup seperti tak bernyawa.

"bagaimana ini ?" ujar Yammy, bukan karena ia peduli dengan gadis itu, tapi karena ia tidak bisa menjual mayat. Gadis itu akan lebih berharga jika hidup. Kalau mati, dia tidak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun. Padahal gadis muda seperti ini seharusnya bisa laku setidaknya seratus ribu jika di jual pada bangsawan hidung belang. Yammy mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat karena terik matahari. Ia lalu menyuruh Szayelporro untuk mengambil tongkat kayu di depan dan langsung menyambar benda itu ketika Szayelporro membawakannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan ?" kau mau memukulinya lagi ?" tanya Szayelporro.

Yammy tidak menggubris Szayelporro dan mendekati pagar bambu . Melalu celahnya, pria bertubuh gemuk itu menyodok-nyodokkan kayu ke kepala hitam yang sedang terkulai disana. "Kau mau berpura-pura mati, hah ? " suara berat menjijikan Yammy terdengar tanpa simpati. Namun, lagi-lagi tidak ada respon dari gadis itu.

Yammy merasa kesal, ia meletakkan kayu itu begitu saja menggantung disana. '_apa mungkin dia benar-benar mati ? '_pikirnya. Mau tak mau dia harus memeriksanya. Siapa tahu ia beruntung dan gadis itu hanya pingsan. Budak wanita memang sangat lemah, tapi mereka dapat berharga tinggi.

Yammy berjalan ke belakang gerobak, ke arah pintu terali. Ia lalu merogoh kunci yang menggantung di ikat pinggangnya. "aku harus memeriksanya " gumamnya. Szayelporro hanya diam. Cklek! Kunci di lepas. Ia membuka pintu itu dan sedikit menunduk untuk masuk. Di depannya terlihat sosok yang sangat kurus dan lemah, dengan rambut hitam berantakan.

Pria itu sedikit menyesal, mungkin seharusnya dia memberi sedikit makanan untuk gadis itu, mungkin seharusnya ia tidak memukuli gadis itu dengan sepenuh hati. ia hanya marah karena gadis itu sempat menendang tulang keringnya ketika akan ditangkap. Jika pada akhirnya gadis ini mati , dia benar-benar rugi. Yammy berjongkok di depan gadis itu. Tangannya terlujur untuk memeriksa nafas gadis itu.

Braak ! Hyushh… Ckrek!

Semuanya terjadi secepat kilat. Rukia tiba-tiba bangun. Ia lalu mengalungkan kedua tangan kurusnya ke kepala Yammy, dan memutarnya. Selagi Szayelporro masih syok dan mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi di depannya, Rukia mengambil kunci dari pinggang pria yang baru saja ia patahkan lehernya itu dan mulai membuka borgol ditangannya.

Cklek ! CKLEK !_yes,_ kedua borgol pun berhasil dibuka.

Szayelporro yang tampaknya mulai sadar dengan keadaan yang terjadi, segera ia menghunus pedangnya. Namun, Rukia meraih tongkat yang tadi dipakai Yammy untuk menyodok kepalanya, dan menggunakan tongkat itu untuk memukul tangan Szayelporro. Pedang Szayelporro terjatuh . pria berambut pink itu lalu menunduk untuk mengambil senjatanya. Rukia segera mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk memukul tenguk kepala Szayelporro. Ia berhasil mendaratkan pukulan kencang yang membuat pria kurus itu terjatuh ke tanah. Walaupun tidak sampai membuat penjual budak itu pingsan, tapi setidaknya memberikan waktu bagi Rukia untuk keluar dari penjara bambu yang sedari kemarin mengurungnya, l

alu berlari secepat mungkin menuju hutan.

Sekali lagi, ia bebas !

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yosh...! Akhirnya selesai juga chaper satunya.

Rencana sih ga mau bikin panjang-panjang... tapi Author sudah ketik di kompie sampai chapter 4 kok.

Silakan di nikmati ya Minna...

Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran dan kritik sangat ditunggu loh ^^

Btw, sekedar info tidak penting, author udah lama berkecimpung di dunia fanfiction, tapi biasanya cuma jadi silent reader, baru kali ini punya nyali buat publish fic. hehehehe...


	2. Chapter 2 : Sayonara

Disclaimer : Bleach masih milik Tite Kubo

Rated : K

Author Note : Masih seperti chapter berikutnya, sepertinya akan ada beberapa typo, OOC, dan berbagai kenistaan lainnya.

**Special Thanks to : **

**arya. ** , congratz! you are my first reviewer, dear !

**Ichirukilover30** , tengkyu banget buat sarannya dan pembenarannya. kamu sangat membantu author untuk jadi lebih baik. Alasan keluarga kuchiki dikutuk akan terjawab di chapter 4. tinggal sedikit penyempurnaan lagi di ^^

**15 Hendrik Widyawati** , Szayelporro harusnya Szayelaporro yah? author merasa malu nih, pake salah nulis nama chara *facepalm* . terima kasih untuk kesedian kamu membuka mata author atas kesalahan fatal ini.

**Azura Kuchiki** , penasaran kamu masih belum terjawab di chapter ini, gomen... tapi untuk kamu dan para readers lainnya, author akan bikin pertemuan antara keduanya menarik,

**Darries** , Hehehe... Author juga maunya apdet kilat, tapi author butuh waktu untuk edit sana sini dulu, biar ga kebanyakan . biar kamu juga gak sakit mata baca fic author

**Rini Desu** , Chapter ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya, Gomen... tapi author akan menebusnya di chapter 3. jangan marah ya...

Dan untuk **semua readers** fanfic ini, terima kasih banyak atas kesedian kalian membaca fic nista ini

* * *

**Gravity Chp. 2**

**SAYONARA**

Rukia berlari dengan kencang. Ia tidak peduli dengan batu-batu tajam yang menyakiti telapak kakinya. mengindahkan ranting-ranting tajam yang menggores lengan, kaki, bahkan wajahnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan semuanya, karena saat ini instingah yang menguasainya. Insting untuk mempertahankan hidup. Ya, Rukia juga tidak mengerti mengapa, walau bagaimanapun ia membenci hidupnya, seputus asa apapun dia, dia selalu tidak bisa menyerah untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Mungkin ini adalah kutukan klan Kuchiki yang sebenarnya. Kutukan untuk terus mempertahankan hidup yang hanya menghasilkan penderitaan.

Samar-samar Rukia mendengar teriakan Szayelaporro. Pria itu tampaknya sangat marah atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Rukia merasa bahwa jika penjual budak itu menangkapnya, ia akan langsung membunuhnya tanpa pertimbangan apa-apa lagi. Oleh Karena itu, Rukia harus berlari lebih cepat . Namun, tubuh kurusnya seperti tidak sependapat dengan pikirannya. Dua hari tanpa asupan energi membuat badannya mulai lemas. Mata violet milik rukia berkunang-kunang. Kakinya kepayahan menahan berat tubuhnya. rasa nyeri mulai menjalari seluruh tubuh. BRUK ! ia terjatuh.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi szayelaporro untuk menemukan rukia. Gadis itu tergeletak tak berdaya memunggunginya. Kondisi rukia sangat menyedihkan. Lusuh, kotor, kurus, dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka , baik lecet akibat ranting dan semak berduri di hutan maupun biru-biru bekas pemukulan yang dilakukan oleh dua penjual budak itu , pemandangan tersebut sama sekali tidak memunculkan setitikpun simpati di hati Szayelaporro

" Kau wanita sialan ! kali ini aku benar-benar membunuhmu !" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Walau tidak melihat ekspresi wajah pria itu karena posisinya yang menelungkup membelakangi Szayelaporro, Rukia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah sungguh-sungguh. Rukia menatap ke depan, ke arah kedua tangan kurus miliknya yang sedang gemetaran.

_'__jadi inilah akhirnya…' _batin rukia.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Anehnya ketakutan dan rasa sakit yang sebelumnya terus memeluk hati gadis itu kini memudar sedikit demi sedikit, digantikan oleh rasa tenang dan pasrah. Bahkan mungkin ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit senang. hidupnya yang hanya berisi penderitaan sekarang akan berakhir. Jika dia beruntung, mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan saudara-saudara dan temannya di surga.

Rukia dapat mendengar suara pedang yang terayun keatas, siap menebasnya.

_'__cepatlah…'_ batin rukia _'aku tidak takut… lagi…'_

Terdengar suara Szayelaporro tertawa kejam.

Dan… pedang itu pun terayun ke bawah.

"Sayonara…" bisik rukia sangat pelan.

* * *

Dikit sekali ?

yeah, but please don't hate me...

Author cuma merasa cerita akan lebih menarik jika dipotong disini

sebagai permintaa maaf, Author membuat chapter 3 lebih panjang dari chaper satu.

and will be update soon ! karena author mesti edit-edit beberapa bagian agar ga terlalu banyak typo

saat ngetik chapter ini, author kebayang sama adegan eksekusi Rukia. dan seperti yang kita tahu, bentar lagi sang HERO akan muncul :D

So, tetaplah bersabar dengaku, Minna *smirk*


	3. Chapter 3 : Dia Adalah Kuchiki

Disclaimer : Bleach adalah hak milik Tite Kubo

Rated : Relax, masih K

Author Note : This fanfic contains typo, OOC, dan segala kenistaan lainnya. Don't try this at home !

**Special Thanks to: **

**Akashi Rinko : **Silakan di baca kelanjutannya ^^

**Hanna Hoshiko : **Author ga bermaksud PHP-in kamu kok. gomen ne... hehehhe

**15 Hendrik Widyawati : **iya sih, cuma author malu aja kalo bikin kesalahan banyak.

**Arya. u. dragneel : **Ichi muncul di chp ini kok ^^. author juga sebenernya ga mau siksa Rukia, hiks...

**Azura Kuchiki : **Author kasih panjang nih chapter sekarang :D

**Rini Desu : **Sip, silakan dinikmati chapter

**Darries : **Ichi akan jadi Crown Prince gitu . Author ga berniat menjadikan Orihime sebagai pengganggu kok. Author pendukung Ichiruki, tapi juga cinta sama Orihime. i like both girls.

Dan untuk **semua readers **yang sudah setia membaca fic ini. Arigatou

* * *

**Gravity Chapter 3 **

**DIA ADALAH KUCHIKI**

Rukia menutup matanya. Siap untuk menerima tebasan pedang yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Sayonara…" kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Entah kepada siapa kata itu ditujukan. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sesuatu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Hyussh… suara pedang berayun ke bawah.

Rukia sudah siap.

PRAANG…

Suara itu membuat Rukia tersentak. Itu adalah suara dua besi yang sedang beradu. Apa maksudnya ini ? sekuat tenaga Rukia membalik tubuhnya menghadap depan. Pemandangan yang ada di depannya membuatnya tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Bahu, bahu yang lebar dan kepala oranye, sedang memunggunginya. Sepertinya itu adalah milik seorang pemuda. Ia memegang pedang super besar dan menghalangi tebasan Szayelporro. Pemuda itu menyelamatkannya.

"Hei.. apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Rukia, namun Rukia tidak bisa menangkap refleksi wajahnya karena tertutup oleh silaunya matahari. Pemuda itu kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan, dan mendorong pedangnya sehingga membuat Szayealporro terjatuh.

"kau tidak malu, hah ? menyerang wanita tidak berdaya ! " suara pemuda itu terdengar sangat tegas dan sedikit marah. Szayelaporro mengumpat dan berdiri kembali. " itu bukan urusanmu, sialan ! " ucap szayelaporro marah.

Ia lalu mengarahakan pedangnya ke depan dan menyerang pemuda berambut orange itu. Si pemuda menghindari serangan szayelaporro dan membalasnya. Mereka saling beradu pedang. Szayealporro selalu bangga dengan kemampuan berpedangnya. Tubuhnya yang kurus membuat ia dapat bergerak dengan cepat namun, pemuda itu jauh lebih terampil dalam menggunakan pedangnya. Dalam suatu serangan si penjual budak tidak berhasil menghindar, dan membuat kaki kanannya terkena sabetan pedang, membuatnya terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Szayelaporro dengan cepat berusaha untuk berdiri kembali, namun gerakannya terhenti karena mata pedang si rambut orange berada di depan tenggorokannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan " Menyerah ?" tahu ia tidak akan punya kesempatan saat ini.

" Baiklah.. aku menyerah. Kau boleh mengambil wanita itu "

Si pemuda menghela nafas lega. Ia menurunkan pedangnya dan berbalik untuk mendekati Rukia. Szayelaporro tersenyum licik. _'ini kesempatan! '_ pikirnya. Ia segera berdiri dan menyerang pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Berbalik ! " Rukia berteriak dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Mendengarkan peringatan dari Rukia, pemuda itu refleks berbalik dan menunduk untuk menghindari serangan Szayelaporro, namun sayang, sabetan pedang tersebut sedikit mengenai wajahnya. Membuat luka di pipi si pemuda. ia menatap Szayelaporro dengan tajam. Entah kenapa tatapan sepasang mata hazel tersebut membuat nyali Szayelaporro menciut. Ia seperti melihat seekor binatang buas.

_'__LARI !' _insting Szayelaporro berteriak di kepalanya.

Sebagai seorang penjual budak, sudah biasa baginya untuk berhadapan orang-orang berbahaya. Entah itu pencuri budak maupun mereka yang membenci pekerjaannya. Banyak diantara pria-pria tersebut yang lebih berotot dan lebih seram dari si pemuda berambut oranye ini . Tapi, ada sesuatu di diri pemuda itu yang membuat Szayelaporro takut. Rasa takut yang sudah lama tidak hadir di hatinya.

Szayelaporro memutuskan untuk mengikuti nalurinya dan lari. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berhadapan dengan si pemuda. Biarlah wanita itu diambil olehnya. Tubuh kurus dan tak berdaya seperti itu tidak akan berguna bagi siapapun juga. Lagipula, setelah menyadari siapa sebenarnya wanita itu, paling-paling si pemuda itu sendiri yang akan menghabisinya. Ya, Szayelaporro yakin keputusannya kali ini sangat tepat.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Pemuda itu sambil berlutut di depan Rukia.

Rukia tidak menjawab.

Si pemuda memandang Rukia dengan pandangan yang jauh berbeda dengan yang diberikannya kepada Szayelaporro. Ia merasa sangat kasihan dengan keadaan Rukia. Ia lalu mengambil sehelai kain dari sakunya dan menyodorkannya pada Rukia.

"Lihat, banyak sekali lukamu. Bersihkan sedikit wajahmu dengan ini "

Sebagai seorang klan Kuchiki, ini pertamakali dalam hidup Rukia ada seseorang yabg bersikap sebaik ini padanya. Tentunya selain sesamanya. Rukia memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya yang tadi tertutupi oleh sinar matahari kini terlihat sangat jelas. Kedua mata hazel indah yang menatapnya dengan lembut, rahangnya terlihat sempurna, hidung mancung, dan ada bagian yang membuat pria ini sangat berkharisma. Entah apa itu, mungkinkah kedua alisnya yang saling beradu ?

Melihat Rukia yang terus memandangi wajahnya, membuat si pemuda bingung. Namun ia tersenyum sambil kembali menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

"Ada apa? Tenang saja, sapu tangan ini selalu kucuci kok !" ucapnya ramah

Rukia mengangkat alisnya. Darimana datangnya pikiran bahwa ia tidak mengambil saputangan yang ditawarkan hanya karena dia pikir benda itu tidak higienis ? keadaan Rukia saat ini jauh dari kata bersih.

Rukia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ?"

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Dia kan baru bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia sangat yakin, karena ingatannya cukup kuat dan tidak mudah untuk melupakan wajah seseorang. Mungkin saja…

"Oh, maaf atas ketidaksopananku. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya ? Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Kau ? " ujar Ichigo tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

jelas sekali kalau ia salah paham.

Rukia menggeleng, "Bukan itu maksudku, aku.." Rukia terdiam sesaat, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian ia menggeleng lemah .

" Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, aku benar-benar bersyukur. Sekarang pergilah !"

Sebenarnya Rukia merasa tidak enak mengusir orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya. Tapi itu demi kebaikannya,juga demi kebaikan pemuda baik itu. Akan lebih baik mereka segera berpisah sebelum segalanya menjadi lebih rumit.

Mendapat pengusiran dari wanita yang baru saja diselamatkannya, tidak membuat Ichigo marah, ataupun bergeming. Malah sebaliknya, pria itu terus menatap Rukia dengan pandangan simpati. Pandangan hangat yang membuat Rukia tidak sanggup untuk mengalihkan tatapannya. Hazel bertemu dengan violet. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, tidak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir keduanya.

"Yang mulia ! yang mulia ! dimana anda ?" suara seorang pria menggelegar, diikuti suara derap langkah beberapa orang. Seorang pria gagah berambut merah panjang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon dengan sekitar selusin prajurit di belakangnya.

Ia melihat ke arah Ichigo, yang sedang saling pandang dengan seseorang. Orang itu bertubuh sangat mungil. Seorang bocah mungkin ? Si rambut merah berdecak dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

_'__Dasar Yang Mulia ! selalu saja membuatku khawatir. Dia itu kenapa senang sekali sih bermain-main? keluar istana dengan pakaian seperti rakyat jelata, tiba-tiba menghilang. Sekarang malah memungut anak kecil ! '_ batinya

"Yang mulia, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-kemana ! berhentilah berbuat sesuka hatimu ! " omelnya.

Ichigo menoleh dan menatap pria itu. Ia sedikit menyeringai

" Maaf..Maaf.. Renji, Kau lihat ? aku baru saja menyelamatkan seseorang loh !"

Renji menatap sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Ichigo, sosok yang tampak seperti anak kecil itu menunduk sedemikian rupa sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang entah mengapa tidak asing bagi Renji. Rambut hitam legam itu…

Renji menarik bahu sosok itu untuk melihatnya lebih jelas . Ichigo terkejut dengan gerakan Renji yang tiba-tiba.

"Renji, apa yang kau…" tanya Ichigo. Namun Renji tidak menggubrisnya.

Renji menatap wajah sosok itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita. Mata itu.. Rambut itu… tidak salah lagi !

"Kau…" kata-kata Renji terhenti. Ia segera menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Rukia ke tanah. Lalu mendorong Ichigo untuk menjauh, seakan Rukia adalah sumber penyakit.

Renji berteriak memerintahkan pasukannya untuk siap menyerang. Ia sendiri menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Rukia.

"Kau, wanita terkutuk ! Kau pasti berencana untuk mencelakai Putra Mahkota, kan ?"

Rukia terkesiap.

Setelah berhasil lolos dari Szayelaporro, kini datang selusin pria yang menghunuskan pedang kepadanya. Lagipula, apa maksudnya Putra Mahkota ? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti,

"Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi? " suara Ichigo seakan memecahkan suasana tegang yang melanda saat ini. Ia menyentuh bahu Renji, "Jelaskan padaku sekarang, Renji "

Nada berbicara Ichigo sangat serius. Renji tahu, ini bukanlah permintaan, tapi perintah. Renji lalu menurunkan sedikit pedangnya dan berkata,

"Yang mulia, wanita ini adalah seorang Kuchiki …"

To be Continued

* * *

Lebih panjang kan dari chapter-chapter pendahulunya ? hehehhe...

Untuk Chapter 4 , Author akan membuka tabir rahasia kenapa klan Kuchiki menjadi klan terkutuk. Ditunggu dengan sabar ya :)

Oh ya, sabtu tanggal 21 Juni kemaren Author pergi ke acara final cosplay atau Clash yang diadakan di Balai Kartini, Jakarta loh...

Disana Author beli baju dan dua buah pin lambang L sama Chibi Kuroko dan Chibi Kise. Author pasang di kunci motor Author deh. Disana Author juga poto-poto sama banyak cosplayer. Mereka sangat keren. Oh ya, disana juga ada Reika sama Aza Miyuko. itu loh, cosplayer dari Jepang sana. Author senang sekali. Ada satu hal yang lucu disana, Karena Reika lagi cosu jadi cowok dan yang ngantri buat poto sama dia itu cewek semua, Author sempat mengira bahwa Reika itu cowok. Dasar... abis Reika pas banget sih cosu jadi cowoknya.

Adakah di antara readers yang sempat ikutan di acara itu juga ? atau mungkin ikut cosplay ?


End file.
